Online communication is integral to the modern world. Example communication channels include electronic mail (email), calendaring, and chat. It is also commonplace today that the pace at which a person receives digital communications, such as email messages or calendar invitations, is faster than the pace at which the person can respond to these digital communications. Consequently, a response to a received digital communication may be delayed or simply missing, which could be damaging when it was important to respond to the received digital communication in time. It would be helpful to avoid such undesirable consequences.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.